Use Discretion
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: A handmaiden of Queen Amidala catches Qui Gon's attention while on Tatooine, and he instructs his Padawan to learn more about her. This leads to one of Obi Wan's greatest trials, challenging his commitment to the Order and himself.
1. Rescue

Summary: At the risk of being flamed into Star Wars hell, this is an Obi-Wan/OC fic, taking place during Episode I. Will be AU at some points, but I will try to keep the main storyline intact, so bear with me. A handmaiden of the Queen is taken to Tatooine along with the rest of the group, but something about her presence attracts the attention of Qui-Gon Jinn, who orders his young Padawan to keep an eye on her.

Warning: Nothing so far, probably nothing at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. There, happy! I do, however, own my OC and any screw-ups or plot changes along the way.

I got this idea when I thought - "I wonder what Obi-Wan did when Qui-Gon was in the city all that time..." Which also bears the question - "How the heck long were they there, anyway!" But I digress. My mind simply took over, and this was born. Most of the story will avoid any major scenes for a few reasons: One, she isn't going to be a self-insertion; two, it avoids most mistakes on my part; and three, much will take place with Obi-Wan behind the scenes, dealing with what he did during the whole rest of the friggin' movie.

I hope that this story isn't too bad, and that you all will be fair with it. But, as always, I'm always willing to hear suggestions or criticism, as long as it's not offensive. And I tried hard to make Jar Jar sound like he does in the movies, but I'm not sure I was fully able to do that, so I apologize beforehand! Also, the scene with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon about feelings and commitment is meant to mirror Anakin and Obi-Wan's about Padme. It becomes clear later.

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

Reli Taviran didn't know exactly what was going on as the two Trade Federation aliens accompanied the Queen and her head advisor down the stairs, but she was sure it wasn't going in Naboo's favor, if the Queen's expression was anything judge by. One of the five royal handmaidens that were allowed to follow in their Queen's steps, Reli kept her eyes on the ground as they proceeded into the courtyard, trying not to draw much attention to herself. As the Federation aliens left the group in the care of several guards to escort them back to their quarters, the gray-eyed handmaiden folded her hands in her sleeves patiently, wondering what was going to happen to them if the Queen was indeed killed. 

However, when the two Jedi flew out from a balcony and swiftly dispatched of the droids patrolling the area within seconds, all thoughts flew out of her head as she quickly strode after the others, the thought crossing her mind that Queen Amidala seemed rather calm for such a sudden rescue.

"_A Gungan?"_ she noticed curiously, as she passed the tall alien. Almost tripping over her orange-shaded gown, she gathered her skirts in one hand and kept close to the other young women, determined not to be left in the back as a target.

* * *

Arriving in the hanger, Reli headed toward the ship as the others boarded, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as droids surrounded the room. She stiffened, reaching further into her sleeve, but stopped abruptly when the two Jedi flew past her. 

"Quickly – get everyone into the ship," the bearded one ordered the Queen, and Reli hastily skipped up the ramp, trying not to lose her balance as she dodged blaster shots, as did the other handmaidens. Pressing her back against the wall as the two Jedi boarded and the ramp slid shut, her breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath, and she lowered herself to the ground cautiously as the ship shook from the hits it was taking.

"Is everyone on board?" another handmaiden, one of the oldest, questioned them, peering at their faces closely. Reli nodded to show she was fine, hugging her knees to her chin nervously.

"I think we're finally getting out of here," another young woman murmured, and Reli looked around as the ship suddenly thrust forward.

"It seems like it," she agreed quietly, aware her hands were trembling and clasped them tightly together. Leaning her head back against the wall as the rest of the handmaidens gathered together and moved toward the Queen, who was the picture of composure, Reli closed her eyes and tried to steady her mind before pushing herself upright to attend to her own duties.

"It will be a long trip – we should find somewhere to stay out of the way," the Queen suggested curtly, looking around expectantly. Reli nodded obediently, as did the other handmaidens, wondering exactly how long this was going to be anyway.

* * *

Ordered to wait outside the door as the Queen consulted with the two Jedi – who they had learned were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi – Reli observed the Gungan Jar Jar Binks with curiosity. She had never seen a Gungan before, despite living on the same planet as their race, and wondered if all his people were like him. 

"Meesa not bothering you, is me?" the Gungan suddenly asked, and she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice naturally pitched in the medium ranges and steady. "I've just never seen a Gungan before."

"Really? Meesa see lots of Naboos," he replied, and she smiled hesitantly, her skin darkened slightly by the sun of Naboo, making her eyes appear lighter than they were.

"Oh, no, I'm actually not from Naboo," she told him, and he cocked his head at her.

"Yousa not? Then were yousa from?"

"A planet called Loovria," Reli told him with a slight shrug. "It's on the Outer Rim. I arrived on Naboo when I was thirteen."

"Oh," Jar Jar paused, and the grinned. "Yousa like it here, then?"

"Very much," she nodded, and he copied her motion.

"That's good, that is. Lotsa nice things there," he continued, and she listened as he proceeded to talk some more, speeding up excitedly so that she was hardly able to understand the gist of what he was saying. She straightened and turned her head abruptly as the door behind her slid open, and she moved to the side as the two Jedi strode past her, looking a bit disgruntled. She peered at them curiously from underneath her visor, and blinked when she caught the eye of the one who had been called a Padawan. Their gazes remained locked for a split-second before he continued on his way, and she released the breath she had been unaware she was holding.

"Hey, wait for meesa!" Jar Jar called after them, leaving the room to follow the two Jedi. Reli watched them carefully for a moment before turning and retreating into the Queen's 'chamber', deciding to block the two Jedi from her thoughts.

* * *

"Your feelings betray you, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon said calmly, as the two Jedi sat together as the ship headed toward its destination of Tatooine. 

"That young woman who was talking to Jar Jar, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "I sensed something inside her."

"Perhaps she's Force-sensitive," the older man suggested, and Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Perhaps, Master. Something seemed different about her than the others, though," he added, and Qui-Gon observed him with a bit of amusement in his gaze.

"And very pretty, am I right?"

"I…well, I thought so, Master," the Padawan admitted, a bit surprised at his Master's guess.

"Guard your feelings, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ordered, suddenly stern. "As a Padawan, you have pledged yourself to the Jedi order, and that is not something to be taken lightly."

"I understand, Master," Obi-Wan nodded, glancing at the screen before them. "I was merely observing her."

"I see," his Master nodded solemnly, deciding there was nothing more that needed saying.

"We should arrive at Tatooine in a few hours, Master Jinn," the pilot informed them, and Qui-Gon leaned forward to nod his head in acknowledgement.

"Very good."

* * *

"I suppose we're on Tatooine," Reli guessed, having slept crouched in the corner of the room and deciding to avoid such a position in the future. Stiffly getting to her feet, she replaced her headgear easily, covering her light brown-blond hair and tucking it away from her face as a few of the other handmaidens surrounded the Queen, who was already awake. Reli's main duties were to attend to various small chores, as well as a bodyguard in special circumstances. Despite her previous combat training, she was still one of the lowest-ranking handmaidens – and the least-important among the five that were present – and was often left to her own devices, which consisted of hours of meditation and day-dreaming. 

"Queen Amidala," the Jedi Master announced, striding into the room.

"Just a moment, Master Jinn," Amidala ordered coolly, nodding her head toward the door expectantly. Reli quickly slunk from the room, trying to remain stiff-backed and collected, but was a bit embarrassed at being excluded so obviously in front of the two Jedi and felt her cheeks heat as she passed the Padawan. She felt him glance down at her from the corner of his eye, her head not even reaching his shoulder, but she refused to look up.

Keeping her head low and her eyes on the ground she retreated without a sound, the door sliding shut behind her once again. Sighing, wishing she knew what was going on, she frowned to herself and leaned against the door, closing her eyes and deciding to relax while she had the opportunity.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Master Jinn?" the Queen asked curiously, when the Jedi suddenly paused. He returned his gaze to her after locking stares with his Padawan for a second and shook his head calmly. 

"Of course not, Your Majesty," he assured her, taking a step back toward the door. "I shall be leaving to head into the city shortly to look for any parts we can find useful."

"We have no objections," she agreed, and the two Jedi bowed shortly before turning and leaving the room. Qui-Gon almost fell over Reli, who tripped backward awkwardly when the door suddenly slid open behind her, and caught her arm to keep her from falling.

"I apologize, Master Jedi," she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

"What is your name?" Qui-Gon asked soothingly, and she looked at him in surprise.

"M-my name?" she repeated, and he nodded. "Reli Taviran, Master Jedi," she told him, rubbing her head. She had gotten a sharp headache just a moment ago, and it still wasn't gone.

"How old are you, Reli Taviran?" he continued, and she blinked at him, wondering why he wanted to know. The Padawan remained silent, observing his Master with a blank expression.

"Twenty-three, Master Jedi," she said, and he nodded.

"Thank you. I trust you won't be sleeping on any more doors in the future," he added teasingly, and she stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement, a slight smile gracing her features.

"Yes," she replied, and he smiled before turning and leaving to the small room the two Jedi had reserved for themselves.

* * *

"What was that about, Master?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, sitting down and ignoring Jar Jar, who was playing around with the R2 unit nearby. 

"Did you not sense a disturbance in the Force?" his Master asked suddenly, and the Padawan blinked in surprise.

"More like a ripple, Master," he replied. "It was as if someone was reaching out with it – someone very inexperienced. Why, Master? It didn't feel that strong to me."

"Nevertheless, anything unusual like that is not to be considered lightly," Qui-Gon informed him sternly, his face remaining calm. "That young woman, the one you sensed something odd about – I believe she was the one using the Force."

"Master, are you sure?" Obi-Wan pressed, still a bit surprised by his Master's words. "If she was Force-Sensitive, she would have been picked out and brought to one of the temples, after all, where she would have been trained."

"She has – but not enough," the elder Jedi said firmly, sure his suspicions were correct. "Her name seems vaguely familiar, my Padawan. If I knew where she came from it would be easier to see if there were any records indicating –"

"Meesa know where she came from!" Jar-Jar announced suddenly, catching the two Jedi's attention.

"Where did she come from, Jar-Jar?" Obi-Wan pressed, and the Gungan grinned at them.

"Sheesa came from Loovria," he told them helpfully, and Qui-Gon nodded for a moment before turning to Obi-Wan.

"I have things to do here, my Padawan. However, while you are on the ship, try to find out if there are any records of children from Loovria in the Coruscant Temple," he ordered, getting to his feet. "Perhaps the Force has guided us to her for a reason. But guard your feelings, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded obediently, but appeared a bit annoyed. "Am I to understand I'm to remain the entire time, then?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon agreed. "I sense something amiss nearby, and I have a feeling we will need you here soon enough. Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan," he cautioned, before striding out of the room. Jar Jar quickly followed, not wanting to miss out on the adventure, and Obi-Wan remained in the room a few minutes longer, unsure what he was supposed to do now.

"Trust in the Force," he repeated thoughtfully. "And the Force guides us throughout our lives – so this young woman was supposed to meet us?" Crossing his arms in concentration, the Padawan frowned to himself as he tried to figure out his next move, having no idea how long his Master was planning on being gone from them.

* * *

"I should've guessed," Reli sighed, her sleeves rolled up and tied back awkwardly as she stood at the sink in the ship's back rooms. "Laundry duty," she muttered, completely dissatisfied with her lot in life at the moment. She wasn't aware how she had known it, but she had mentioned to the Queen that perhaps someone should go with the Jedi Master into the city in case something happened.

What Reli didn't think of was that she was supposed to have been outside the room, unable to hear, and was unable to give a satisfactory explanation when the Queen demanded to know how the handmaiden had known that. Stammering in surprise, Reli had been ordered to remain outside of the Queen's chambers for the remainder of their stay on Tantooine, as punishment for eavesdropping.

"If that was the only punishment, that'd be great," the young woman complained. She had also been assigned _all_ the menial duties on the ship – including laundry, cleaning the astromech droids, and general tidying. She didn't mind the astromech droids so much, their personalities quite amusing for being repair droids, but something about doing everyone's laundry irritated her to no end. Especially since there was no reason for a human to do it by hand, and the task was merely another way to cause her humiliation for her intrusion – something she didn't even remember, since she had fallen asleep outside the door until the Jedi had woken up.

"I wish this schutta of a ship would get airborne so we could go to Coruscant, and – wait, never mind," she sighed, interrupting herself when she realized what she was saying. "I'd rather remain on Naboo, even with those aliens in charge." Her hood was hanging down her back, and her long hair was pinned up as best as she could, but kept falling out and into the water. Shaking her head back to get a stray piece of hair out of her way, since her hands were completely submerged in the water, she gasped when she bumped something behind her, and whirled around to find the Padawan Jedi gazing down at her in dry amusement.

"I never heard a ship referred to as a schutta before," he said wryly, and Reli felt her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

"_He keeps doing that to me!"_ she yelled in her mind, but quickly turned back to her chore in an effort to regain her composure. "I apologize, Master Jedi," she added out-loud, unsure what to call him. "I didn't know you were there."

"I knew you didn't," he replied, backing up a bit now that he had had his fun. "And I'm not a Jedi yet – I'm still a Padawan."

"Oh, excuse me," Reli said, a bit tired of having to pretend she knew nothing of the Jedi ways. "What do I call you, then?"

"Obi-Wan will be fine," he shrugged, sitting down on a bench that stuck out of the wall and began to observe her silently.

"Is something wrong?" she demanded, not liking his gaze directed at her so…so obviously.

"Nothing at all," he replied pleasantly, and she waited another moment before turning around and facing him, her eyes meeting his squarely.

"Then what are you doing here?" she persisted, willing herself not to lose her composure. A smile flickered around his lips before he shrugged and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head casually. "Don't you have Jedi training or something?" she added sourly, turning back to her work with a mutter, a comment that made Obi-Wan's eyes widen slightly. "I thought Jedi were always training one way or another – at least Padawan do," she corrected. "So, didn't your Master tell you to do something?"

"Not particularly," Obi-Wan told her, resisting the urge to start laughing. "Just remain here and guard the ship."

"Are you from Coruscant?" she asked suddenly, and he blinked at her for a moment. "I mean, your accent is from there," she added, wondering if she had offended him somehow. _"Touchy Jedi,"_ she muttered in her head, but looked at him when he shrugged.

"I was trained at the temple for a long time, before Master Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan," he replied, and she narrowed her eyes slightly before returning again to scrubbing. "Do you need any help?" he asked after a few more minutes of silent. "That looks like a tough task."

"It's my punishment," she informed him through gritted teeth. His eyebrows raised slightly, and she felt his stare pressing into her back expectantly. "I was eavesdropping on the conversation the Queen had with your Master, when he said he was going to the city," she told him stiffly. Obi-Wan considered this quietly, not replying, and she decided to ignore the Padawan as best she could and return to her work without saying another word.

* * *

Several hours later, Reli was finally finished with the laundry, and heaved a sigh of relief as she drew her reddened hands from the water and moved to grab a towel to wipe them off. She started when she saw Obi-Wan still sitting there, watching her through half-closed lids. 

"I wasn't aware Jedi were supposed to stare at people all day," she said sharply, a bit annoyed at herself for forgetting he was there and trying to recall if several things she had said could have offended him. His eyes opened fully, but he only shrugged and grinned casually, and she rolled her eyes. "Didn't anyone ever tell you staring was rude?" she continued, beginning to stack the clothing and pile it into her arms. "I'm sure the Queen or the other girls would enjoy talking to a Jedi – even if he _is_ still a Padawan," she added dryly, frowning in concentration as she tried not to drop them.

"Can I help with this, at least?" he asked, and she jumped when she realized he was directly beside her suddenly.

"Carbon flush!" she yelped, promptly dropping the clothing all over the floor, and then clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Obi-Wan stared at her in surprise for a second, but before she could start apologizing he started laughing, much to her own surprise.

"Here – I made you drop them, so I can least pick them up," he offered, crouching down and beginning to gather the clothing together. "Padawans do a lot of menial labor as well, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it," she said finally, hastily beginning to pick the clothes up and shove them into her arms, wishing the Padawan would just leave her alone. As he stood up, stretching lazily a bit, she abruptly shoved her own pile at him, which he caught in surprise.

"Uh…"

"Well, you offered to help," she said stiffly. "And after scaring me like that, you can just carry that load for me."

"All right…" he agreed, a bit taken aback the young woman had suddenly acted like he was just another person, instead of an 'annoying gizka of a Jedi', one of the better endearments he had heard her mutter while she worked.

* * *

I took the swearing and terms from reliable Star Wars resources, just to let everyone know. Well, I hope that this is a decent chapter, at least. I personally think it's all right, but I'd like to know what other people think, so please review! 


	2. Desert

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story! I've finally gotten the next chapter up. The hardest part is when I know where I want to go with the story, I just have to think of things to fill in the gaps between events. How annoying. The temptation to deviate from the movie is overwhelming, but I will continue with the original plan to the best of my abilities, never fear.

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Haven't you eaten anything?" Obi-Wan asked curiously the next morning, finding the young woman wandering around the outside of the ship cautiously, inspecting the shiny exterior of the fighter with interest. 

"What? Yes, a bit," she shrugged, returning to her looking with more intentness than necessary. Wondering – again – why the Padawan would _not_ leave her _alone_, she continued to walk around the ship, all-too aware that he was solemnly following her. "Shouldn't you be guarding the Queen? There are guards outside," she said, pointing to the man standing near the entrance ramp.

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force," the Padawan told her suddenly, and she blinked in surprise. "I came out here to see if anything was amiss."

"Nothing I can fe–see," she corrected quickly, almost slapping herself for the slip and managing to keep her hand at her side with some effort. "Was it big?" she asked hesitantly, honestly having felt a slight prick but believing it was merely the Padawan's presence.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, looking around with squinted eyes to prevent sand from blowing in them. "It feels like the wind's picking up."

"Ferglutz," Reli sighed, turning to peer in the direction Obi-Wan was looking. "I think that usually means a sandstorm's building up."

"Master Kenobi, the ship's sensors indicate that this is going to be a pretty nasty one," the guard said, moving closer after going inside the ship for a moment. "We should go inside and lock up tight to prevent any serious damage."

"All right," Obi-Wan nodded, slightly uncomfortable at being called a 'Master', but not sure how to correct the man.

"There goes my break," Reli muttered, following the two men up the ramp and into the ship. The guard activated the ramp as soon as they were off it, and it lifted and closed shut in a matter of seconds. He headed off toward the cockpit, where the other men were relaxing, leaving the pair standing silently in the narrow hallway. "Well, I need to get some more things done," the young woman said finally, beginning to head off toward the back of the ship. "A few more R2 units need some attention."

"Let me help," Obi-Wan offered. "I'm pretty good with droids."

"I'm not, so I guess it's okay," Reli agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"If I can ask, why did you become a handmaiden to the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, looking up from the droid he was repairing and glancing over to Reli, who was busy with her own task. Which was cleaning the units, and not something so mind-absorbing that she could pretend she hadn't heard him. Mind-numbing, certainly, but that doesn't render people deaf. 

"Well, the similarities my face bears to the Queen's appearance, of course," she said, not looking up from the scrubbing. "All the handmaidens are chosen for that at the beginning. It makes targeting harder in certain situations."

"At the beginning?" he prodded, leaning back on his heels.

"Well, then they each have special talents. Some have sharp minds, others are skilled in combat – things like that," Reli continued with a slight shrug, absently scratching her forearm a moment before returning to her work. "I have some proficiency in combat, so I was assigned to a bodyguard status. But since I haven't been a handmaiden for very long…and because I'm not noble-born, I'm basically just a lackey," she admitted, the words obviously costing some effort.

"What kind of combat do you specialize in?" the Padawan asked, and she flashed a brief grin his way, suddenly cheerful at the mention of fighting.

"Melee combat – vibroswords," she told him. "I prefer double-bladed, but they're pretty hard to come by these days, so I manage with one."

"How did you learn that?" he asked. "From a teacher on Naboo, if you weren't a noble?"

"I came to Naboo when I was thirteen to live with a relative," Reli said, dodging the question of her combat training. "My parents had been killed by a plague spreading on Loorvia, so I was shipped out. My cousin Saché is a handmaiden, and she helped me get a job there as well. When Amidala became Queen, she pointed out to several people the resemblance, however slight, and I was 'promoted'." She said the last word with evident distaste, but was apparently not going to continue.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said, but she only looked at him in surprise.

"Hm? Don't be – I never knew them that well anyway," she shrugged. "They were merchants, and very busy in their trading. I was more a hired-hand than child, but it doesn't bother me that much."

"I see," Obi-Wan nodded, and looked up when the lights on the ship suddenly dimmed slightly before regaining power.

"Big storm," Reli commented dryly, having also looked. "I wonder if we'll lose any power?"

"If it gets any worse, probably," he sighed, getting to his feet. "The parts Master Qui-Gon is getting will help repair any damage we might take, but we won't be able to fix the power until after the storm is over, if it goes out."

"The R2 units have lights," she pointed out calmly, patting one on the top of its chassis with a slight grin. "Don't you?" she checked, looking at the droid, and sighed in relief when she was greeted with several beeps. "Oh, good."

Obi-Wan peered at her as she continued working, trying to see if the disturbance he felt was indeed coming from her or not. Something seemed wrong about his senses, and he didn't think it was from the young woman directly, but something near her. Shaking his head, he returned to his own work, deciding to find out later.

* * *

"Oh, pifgah," Reli muttered, an R2 unit close behind her as she headed down the hall. Sure enough, the ship had lost most of its power, and R2 units were stationed at various points in the ship so everyone could still see what they were doing. She had just finished serving dinner to the Queen, Eirtaé, and Rabé, and was heading back to her own room, which was little more than a closet but better than nothing in her opinion, where the R2 unit would return back to the Queen. 

"I thought these things had auxiliary power when things like this happened," she complained to herself, moving aside as a guard headed down the hall past her and continuing when he was gone. "At least they're able to fix it," she continued, and looked around as the R2 unit whistled and began to head back down the hall, leaving her in near-darkness. Shrugging to herself, she took a step forward to continue down the short way she had left to her room, and only managed a few steps when she promptly walked smack into something rather solid. Gasping in surprise, she tilted her head back, only to see an amused-appearing Padawan staring down at her, evidently a bit surprised as well.

"My apologies," he said quickly, as she only blinked at him. They moved back after a moment of contact, and Reli glanced back down, the headdress of the flame gown shielding her eyes even further in the darkness.

"No – I should have been more careful," she apologized, wondering why she suddenly realized how small she was compared to him, and why she cared at all. She had never paid much attention to the opposite sex to begin with, considering her rigorous training, and a Padawan was off-limits, especially for her.

"Have a good sleep," he told her, before quickly striding down the hall away from her. Reli remained still for a moment before continuing in her room, and narrowed her eyes to see in the dark, feeling something was out of place. Feeling around, she realized the storage container that was in her room had been moved, and most likely looked through, and set her jaw. _"What was he doing in my room?"

* * *

_

"I wonder what the matter could be," Reli murmured to herself, busying her mind by working aimlessly on one of the broken droids that was stored in the storage hanger. The power had been restored early that morning, and she knelt beside the maintenance model in a melancholy daze. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, preoccupied with the question of why the Padawan had been in her room. She had been unable to question him at all that day, and the problem was bothering her a great deal.

"You're certainly busy this morning," Eirtaé commented, and Reli glanced up briefly before shrugging.

"Of course."

"The Queen is growing impatient with our progress on this planet," the blond handmaiden continued, obviously annoyed with the other, although her outfit disguised her features as well as it did Reli's.

"And what would she like me to do about it?" the other asked coolly, keeping her voice steady and eyes focused on the droid. Eirtaé peered at for a long moment before turning away slightly, as if to leave.

"The Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi – he is often in your presence."

"I am unable to order him anywhere."

"The Queen wonders if perhaps you have…had…any influence with him?" The taller handmaiden remained still, in the doorway, waiting for a reply from the lowest. Reli, however, pressed her lips together for a moment, suppressing unpleasant memories, and shook her head after a pause.

"I have never met him before we arrived on Tatooine."

"Very well," Eirtaé said stiffly, before removing herself from the room and returning to the chambers of the Queen and her handmaidens. Reli remained still for what seemed to be a very long time, resting her forehead against the cool metal of the droid, who was waiting patiently for her to continue her tinkering.

After almost thirty standard minutes had passed, Reli jumped when a voice reached her ears, and she realized she had fallen asleep. She blinked her eyes rapidly in an effort to wake up, and ruefully noticed her reflection in the droid's shiny plating, revealing she had a red mark where she had been leaning against it. Leaning back on her heels, she mentally protested when she saw Obi-Wan peering down at her, looking a bit curious.

"Are you well?" he repeated patiently, and she took a moment before flashing him a brief smile and turning away again.

"I'm fine – just tired, I suppose," she told him shortly, feeling his eyes boring into her. To her surprise, he didn't say anything, but retreated from the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been sure he felt ripples through the Force near the woman, and was still annoyed he had been forced to leave before he was able to find anything definitive, sensing her approaching. He had indeed searched the records in Coruscant for students from Loorvia, but had come up empty-handed. On speaking to Qui-Gon, the Master had suggested his Padawan do a sweep search. Obi-Wan, doing so, was surprised to find several students from Loorvia on the Almas Academy, but hadn't had a chance to report his discovery to his Master. 

Wondering if Reli was one of those students, he paused when he realized that didn't make any sense, since all the students he had found were still located on the planet.

"Oh, kvark," Obi-Wan sighed, realizing he should have also checked any students that hadn't made it to Padawan. Shaking his head in irritation, he strode to the room he was occupying, preparing to log into the system once more.

* * *

"It looks so peaceful now," Reli said thoughtfully, wandering near the ship a bit later, having grown bored being inside the ship for so long. Looking around curiously, she wished she had been allowed to go to Mos Espa to explore the city, and was unsatisfied by the glimpses of life she occasionally caught in the sand. Staring out at the dunes in a trance-like state, she started when a strange noise reached her ears. Glancing around, she saw sand stirring up in the distance, and stiffened slightly. 

"I wonder if they're Tusken Raiders," a voice suggested, and she whirled around in surprise to see Obi-Wan close by, peering in the same direction she had. He appeared to take no notice of her surprise, seeming cool and collected as usual.

"_I suppose it's a Jedi trait," _she thought grudgingly, before turning to observe the sand cloud.

"Do you think they'd attack us?" she asked, hearing more unearthly cries. "I thought they weren't quite so…obvious before they attacked."

"Perhaps they're unsure what manner of creature we are," Obi-Wan said in slight amusement, apparently unworried.

"Will they persist?" she pressed, and jumped slightly when the cries suddenly sounded much nearer, and the sand cloud disappeared. The Padawan observed her for a moment before returning his attention to the desert, moving a little closer to the young woman.

"I don't know," he admitted, his hand moving suspiciously close to his lightsaber for someone who wasn't sure of an attack. Reli's gaze rested briefly on the visible lightsaber, with what seemed to be longing in her eyes, before quickly looking away when she noticed Obi-Wan glancing at her from the side of his eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" she demanded, and he glanced down at her with what was definitely amusement.

"What would you have me do?" he pointed out. "If I order the ship moved, Master and the others may not find the ship again. And we may attract too much attention if we seek refuge anywhere – this Naboo ship is not the most subtle I would have chosen for a mission of this caliber," he added, and Reli snorted.

"Always having an excuse – like all Jedi," she muttered under her breath, and he glanced at her curiously, not having heard her clearly. He remained standing firm before the ship, watching as he waited for the Sand People to appear. To his slight surprise, the handmaiden remained also, staring into the desert with a far-off look in her eyes. A sharp yell snapped her back to reality, and she moved as a Raider suddenly appeared a few yards away, waving a gaderffii at them menacingly. The two human remained frozen, staring at the Raider, who stood and threatened for a few more minutes before falling still as well, returning their gaze with a shielded stare.

"When I give the signal, get to the ship," Obi-Wan murmured out of the corner of his mouth, and the only acknowledgement she gave of this warning was a slight movement of her foot. The standoff lasted a few more moments which seemed to last for hours before the Raider suddenly leapt at them. Reli dodged to the side, her hand going inside her sleeve, while Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed briefly, the blue light moving through the air before disappearing again, the Raider face-down in the sand. The Padawan straightened and glanced at Reli, whose right hand was still inside the loose folds of her outer sleeve.

"Will there be more?" she asked abruptly, removing her hand and stiffening her back as Obi-Wan peered suspiciously at her, recognizing the Shii-Cho stance in her movements. She quickly moved toward the ship, noticing his suspicion, and was grateful when Panaka strode down the ramp.

"What is going on out here?" he demanded, and noticed the Raider. "Oh, great," he sighed, and gestured toward Reli. "Come – you shouldn't be outside," he ordered, and turned to Obi-Wan as well. "Do you think they will pose more of a problem?" he asked, and Obi-Wan was forced to take his mind off his confusion regarding Reli and answer.

"I don't know. We should be inside, though," he replied shortly, following the two up the ramp and closing up behind them.

* * *

"So, this young woman was in the stance of Shii-Cho?" Qui-Gon repeated, speaking to his Padawan later that night. He had just sent the sample of Anakin's blood to him, and was now finishing up the conversation in regards to Reli. 

"_Yes, Master. I believe she carries some kind of weapon with her as well, but I do not sense any lightsaber."_

"That doesn't mean she has none at all," the Jedi mused. "You said Almas has records of several younglings from Loorvia that didn't make it to Padawan, correct?"

"_Yes, Master, but their names were not kept in the records, since they were deemed not to be Force-Sensitive."_

"An interesting problem, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon agreed. "Speak to her directly about her knowledge of Shii-Cho. Perhaps some information can be gleaned from her reaction. I do believe she has some connection to the Force, but perhaps it was not strong enough for a Master to deem it necessary to train her."

"_All right, Master. When will you be returning?"_

"We have a few more things to check up on before we leave here," Qui-Gon informed him, and then briefly outlined his plan for the race. Obi-Wan listened in obvious silent disapproval, but didn't say anything to his Master except a final farewell before breaking the connection.

"More trouble," he muttered with a sigh, wishing he could get a full night's sleep for once instead of keeping guard as a self-appointed duty.

* * *

"This isn't good," Reli fretted in her room, grateful the lights were still working so it didn't seem quite as small as it did in the dark. She sat on her bed with her hands clasped in her lap, a frown marring her features. "I shouldn't have been so rash," she chided herself quietly, the weight in her sleeve a reminder of her slip-up that day. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, counting the seconds and holding her breath for a long while before releasing it and repeating the process to calm her mind. 

When she was sufficiently calm, she lay down on her side and turned the lights off, pulling the blanket to her shoulders. "I'll just have to avoid him to deter any questions," she decided, whispering the words in the darkness before falling silent and drifting off to a restless sleep.

* * *

If anyone wants me to explain the Star Wars terms, I will, but I thought that most of them were basically self-explanatory. Please review. 


	3. Coruscant

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ah, I apologize for such a belated update. A lot of things have been going on, and I was also debating whether to make this AU or stick to the story. As of right now, it's story-mode. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and helped out in any way! Sorry if I forget to mention you - it's 1 am here and I'm tired!

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"What's going on?" Reli wondered, hearing sounds coming from outside the ship that sounded like battle. Rising to her feet, resting a hand on the R2 unit she had been working on, she debated about whether or not to go outside before striding out of the storage room, and almost getting run over by a guard. Quickly stepping back, she fell against the wall when the ship abruptly jolted forward, and her eyes widened as she saw Qui-Gon Force-jump into the ship, his lightsaber glowing and pointing at something below. Rushing forward, the hanger closed before she could catch a glimpse of the enemy, and she stepped back in disappointment, retreating quickly before the two Jedi noticed her presence. They were already storming towards the bridge, and she was grateful they took no notice of her.

"What happened?" she asked herself quietly, sensing something slimy in the air, unsure what had went on. She perked up as she remembered that Jar-Jar had gone with the Jedi, and went off in search of the Gungan to get what information she could out of him.

* * *

To her surprise, the Gungan was sitting with Padmé and a strange little boy, the three absorbed in conversation. Hanging near the door, Reli decided to satisfy her curiosity later, and took a step back as the door slid shut. She jumped in the next instant, however, when a firm hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she sighed when she saw Obi-Wan gazing calmly at her, and moved away pointedly.

"Yes?" she asked coolly, hoping he wasn't going to bring up the incident with the Tusken Raiders.

"I would like to speak with you," the Padawan informed her, and she blinked at him in surprise. "Can we talk as you work?" he suggested, and headed toward the R2 storage before she could say anything. Staring at his back in disbelief for a moment, Reli straightened her back and stalked after him, determined not to answer any questions he might have.

* * *

"How much more do you have to do on these units?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, but she only shrugged in response, crouched and trying to hide amongst the R2 units. He sighed, leaning against the wall as he sat, legs stretched out lazily, and watched her for a few more moments before getting to the heart of the matter. "How do you know the Shii-Cho stance?"

Reli's head snapped up at the question, and she met his eyes defiantly before dropping her gaze and pinching her lips together, rubbing a little too hard on the unit's frame.

"Did you attend the academy on Almas?" he continued, and her eyes widened in surprise before she could compose herself. "I can't find any records of you, but there were several children from Loovria that were sent to Almas for training, and a few were rejected. Two were shipped to Naboo."

"No Master would train me," she told him in clipped tones. "I was too weak in the Force to be a Padawan, even though all that training had strengthened me considerably. I was lacking strength, and was too rash for my own good, I was told. I did show aptitude in weaponry, though. After some debate where to place me, since my parents were dead, I was sent to Naboo with another student for further weapons training, in the hopes that we could use those skills to make our way. And I've told you the rest."

"You seem to have grown stronger," Obi-Wan commented, and she shrugged.

"I'm too old. Anyway, I have no desire to return to an academy. The only thing I wish I could have is –" Here she cut herself off, but the astute Padawan had already guessed what she wanted as a Jedi, and touched the hilt of his lightsaber lightly.

"A lightsaber?"

"They were so easy to wield – vibroblades are clunky and awkward in comparison," she said softly. "I was only taught the basics of a lightsaber, like all younglings, but one of the older students taught me more about how to construct a lightsaber. But I'm not strong enough to bond everything correctly," she added quickly, looking up at him nervously, her hands clutching the cloth tightly.

"So that's why you became a handmaiden – because of your Jedi training," he nodded, and she lowered her head.

"Yes."

"And because of your blade?" he guessed, and she sucked in her breath, her whole body tensing. "I sensed something before, but I couldn't find it. You constructed a make-shift lightsaber, with basic crystals and components like some others have, didn't you? In your sleeve – it's there," he added, and she remained still before reluctantly drawing something from her sleeve. The hilt was narrow and silver, with some plain etchings marking it in a black.

"A shoto," she told him. "I used a velmorite crystal I found on Velmor on a trip with the Queen several years ago, and a rubat crystal that I took from Phemis on a training mission with other younglings when I was still on Almas."

"Crude handiwork, but it all works together quite well, considering there's almost no Force to bond it all together," Obi-Wan commented, and she flushed from his scrutiny, but fell silent. He activated it easily, and gazed at the short white blade for a long moment before turning it off and handing it back to her. She quickly replaced it in her sleeve and watched him warily, wondering what he was going to do.

"Well?" she blurted out, as he rose to leave. "Are you going to tell Master Jinn about me?"

"He already knows," Obi-Wan informed her with a grin. "But not about your shoto. I don't think he'll have any objections, though – you're not the only person to create a lightsaber who wasn't strong in the Force. It isn't a crime." He paused for a moment, a slight frown crossing his features, before shrugging. "And Master Qui-Gon has never been one to adhere too strictly to the rules, anyway." With that, the Padawan exited the room, leaving Reli in a state of confusion.

"So…does that mean he's not going to do anything?" she asked out-loud.

* * *

Upon arriving on Coruscant, Reli followed the Queen and the rest of the Naboo escort into the city, separating from the two Jedi once they neared the temple. Keeping her gaze lowered, and remaining in the back, she failed to hear the words that passed between the Master and the Queen, but noticed the little boy had remained with them. Obi-Wan didn't appear all that happy, but she wasn't sure why he would be like that anyway.

The night passed quietly, with the handmaidens working to straighten the chambers the Queen had been given by Palpatine, and Reli didn't rest until late into the night, glancing out the window as she changed into her nightgown and slipped into her bed next to Rabé. Recalling Obi-Wan's last words to her, she wondered what the Jedi were currently doing, and found herself missing the Padawan's company.

* * *

"It's nice to get out and relax like this," she murmured to herself the next morning. She had woken early and found herself assigned the task of scouting the city for any rumors, as well as to find certain items the Queen had requested. Wearing the gown the handmaidens wore in the throne room, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself and pleased the outfit didn't seem to stand out very much among all the races, Reli took her time as she wandered a few hours later, her hood shading her face from the rest of the crowd around her.

Looking around in one of the various markets that scattered the city, she noticed several men glancing at her, and shifted nervously. Reassured as she felt her shoto in her sleeve, she was certain she could defend herself, but didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Focusing on the vegetation products that were in the stall, trying to find the one she was supposed to get, she failed to notice anyone drawing closer until a hand touched her forearm lightly, causing her to jump.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, turning around to see who it was. To her surprise, Obi-Wan was grinning down at her, and she stared at him before smiling back. "You seem to do that to me far too often," she commented primly, returning back to her shopping.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked, and she looked at him sideways before shrugging.

"What are _you_ doing?" she replied. "I thought you'd be busy with the Council." It was a relief for Reli to openly discuss her knowledge of the Jedi ways, instead of pretending to be an outsider, and her curiosity showed through in her voice.

"They requested to see Anakin and Master Qui-Gon," he told her, a little stiffly. "Anakin is the boy Master found in Mos Espa," he explained, seeing her blank look, and she nodded.

"Oh. I should have guessed," she said, laughing nervously. "As for me, I've been sent on a rumor-gathering day. And shopping," she added with a sigh. "But it's better than being cooped up while the Queen addresses the Senate, I suppose."

"Rumor-gathering?" Obi-Wan repeated, striding next to her as she wandered to the other stalls. She noticed that the men had disappeared, and realized that having the Padawan there might not be so bad after all.

"Yes – I'm much more likely to hear something in the streets than any of us would be in the chambers," she explained. "I thought you would know that. And, being the lackey, it's my job. I'm still in disgrace, so I enjoy this much more," she added with a wry grin. "It gives me a chance to explore the city."

"I assume you have your shoto?" he asked quietly, and she shot him a surprised glance.

"Y-yes, why?"

"I figured," he shrugged. "It's not prudent for a young woman to be wandering certain parts of this city unarmed, or unaccompanied."

"Of course, I'm not an average young woman – but I'll thank you for the advice," Reli nodded with another smile. "Did you come out here looking for me, or was this just coincidence?"

"Coincidence, I swear," he told her, raising his palms in a sign of peace. "Since Master and the others are busy, I decided to explore the city a little myself."

"I thought you trained here," she remembered, but Obi-Wan only grinned.

"You know we don't get out that much often," he reminded her. "And I've only been back a few times since I left with Master. When I was, it was to see the Council, and leave," he said. "So I thought I'd take the opportunity to find something to do. I noticed the gown, and thought it might be you."

"It isn't that conspicuous, is it?" she asked anxiously. "I didn't think it was, but…"

"No, I only recognized it since we saw the others wearing it on Naboo before we rescued you," Obi-Wan assured her, with a grin. "It fits in just fine."

"Whew," she sighed in relief, and gave him a look. "I was trying not to stand out – I won't find out anything that way. But with a Jedi around, I doubt I will anyway."

"I could be of some use," he said casually, but she narrowed her eyes. "The thing that attacked us on Tatooine – the Council thinks it might have been a Sith," he told her, and her eyes widened with a gasp.

"A _what_?" she hissed.

"I'm only letting you know since you know about them – sort of," he shrugged. "And a better defense can be prepared if the enemy is suspected. But the Council isn't sure. They believe that if it was one, it might be behind the Trade Federation's attacks lately."

"It would make sense…except there hasn't been one for…a long time," she finished lamely, unable to remember how much time had passed since a Sith lord had been heard of.

"A long time, indeed," Obi-Wan agreed, waiting as she finally found something she was looking for and paid for it. As they continued to wander through the streets, Reli gazed at the buildings in awe, which he soon noticed. "Haven't you been to Coruscant before?" he asked in surprise, but she shook her head.

"No, this is my first time," she added. "It's so beautiful…everything is so…_done_. It's incredibly different from Naboo."

"They're all unique," the Padawan nodded.

"How many worlds have you been to?" she asked suddenly, and he thought for a moment before shrugging with a grin.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "A lot."

"I wanted to be a Jedi so I could travel around the galaxy, using the Force to fight," Reli sighed. "But, it wasn't meant to be, I suppose. At least I can usually travel with the Queen when she visits other planets. Which isn't often," she added with a sigh. "Oh well. What kind of planets have you been to?"

Obi-Wan blinked, caught off-guard by the abrupt question, before glancing at the sun.

"It's almost time to eat," he commented. "Master told me of a place where I should go. Why don't we stop and eat something, and we can talk inside?"

"A-all right," Reli nodded, a bit taken aback by the Padawan's suggestion, but pleased at the idea. "I'll be more than happy to eat something," she agreed with a smile.

* * *

"Dex! I didn't know you were on Coruscant!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, catching a glimpse of the Besalisk cook as they entered the diner. "No wonder Master told me to come here," the Padawan grinned, shaking hands with the large alien. "I recognized the name, but I didn't think it would be you!"

"Ah, so I see the Jedi don't know all after all, do they?" Dex grinned, and glanced over the young man's shoulder at Reli, who looked both surprised and nervous at the meeting. "And who's this pretty young lady, Obi-Wan?" he asked teasingly, moving over to Reli and offering a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dexter Jettster, cook extraordinaire."

"Reli Taviran," she nodded, awkwardly taking his hand and wincing slightly as the Besalisk pumped her hand eagerly with a laugh. "Nice to meet you," she managed, flexing her fingers to get the feeling back into them.

"And how do you happen to know little Obi-Wan, hm?" the alien asked slyly, and she flushed at him implications while Obi-Wan jumped, coughing in embarrassment.

"Can we talk somewhere less obvious, Dex?" the Padawan hinted, glancing to a booth in the back of the diner.

"What? Sure, sure!" Dex nodded eagerly, and led the pair to a corner booth in the back, the one Obi-Wan had indicated. Seating himself, he waited for the humans to settle themselves before pursuing his previous line of questioning. "Well?"

"Reli is a handmaiden to Queen Amidala, Dex," Obi-Wan told him quietly. "We met when we fled Naboo. I'm sure you've heard of that."

"Sure, sure!" Dex huffed. "Of course! Whole of Coruscant's talkin' about it. So, you're one of her servants?" he asked, and Reli's jaw dropped at handmaidens being called servants.

"Not exactly," Obi-Wan said hastily, "More like a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? A little thing like you?" the alien asked in disbelief, and then grinned. "No offense, of course."

"Of course," Reli nodded curtly, a little offended despite her efforts not to be.

"We came across each other in the markets," the Padawan continued. "I thought we could get something to eat, Dex. And some information. Reli's looking for rumors concerning the assassination attempt on the Queen."

"Actually, anything concerning the Queen would be helpful," Reli interrupted, realizing what the Padawan was doing for her and grateful to him. "Anything at all."

"Well, we'll deal with food first, and then discuss dirty little secrets," Dex agreed, grinning at them as he heaved himself to his feet. "I'll have something up and ready in a jiffy, so sit tight. And don't start any trouble," he added, and Reli noticed he seemed to direct toward this Obi-Wan, who sighed.

"Where did you meet him?" she asked curiously, as the Besalisk lumbered away.

"Quite some time ago, on Ord Sigatt," Obi-Wan told her. "He's very nice, actually. He likes to tease me."

"I can see that," she nodded, smiling cheerfully. "I just hope the food is as good as you said it was."

"I didn't say it was – Master did!" the Padawan protested in mock alarm, but knowing perfectly well how good Dex's cooking was.

* * *

"Sorry, nothing about your Queen," Dex informed her a while later, when they had finished their food. "But that Palpatine man is certainly interesting," he added, and Reli looked up with interest.

"Really? Why?"

"Seems to have his fingers in a lot of pies – nothing too definitive, though," he grunted, and she frowned.

"Nothing else?"

"I'd just watch out for him, especially since he seems to be such a good friend of your Queen," Dex suggested, and Reli looked at him for a moment before turning away, obviously troubled by the news.

"I'm afraid the Queen isn't as experienced as one might like her to be," she said quietly, and Obi-Wan turned to Dex.

"What about the Senate?"

"You expected me to look all that up?" the alien asked indignantly, but grinned. "Heard the Queen's trying to get the Senate to oppose the Trade Federation. Isn't going to happen, in my opinion. They're too powerful."

"Who?" Reli pressed, and he shrugged.

"Everyone."

The young woman sighed in exasperation and turned to glare out the window, definitely dissatisfied with the news.

"I guess I'll be getting on with work," Dex said, sensing her hostility. "I'll see you around, Obi-Wan! Take care of yourself, you hear?" he chided the Padawan, who grinned and hugged him back.

"Of course, Dex," he assured him, and the alien grinned at the handmaiden as he turned to leave.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help, miss," he said, and she made a noise in her throat before he walked away. Obi-Wan got to his feet, looking at Reli, and waited for her to rise before heading out of the diner, keeping her at his side. They walked in silence down the street for a bit, passing by other people, until the Padawan broke the silence.

"He did his best," Obi-Wan began, but Reli cut him off.

"I'm just frustrated," she informed him. "I can't help anyone, I'm not allowed to do my job, and it seems like I'm in the wrong place where I'm supposed to be."

"Very wise, young woman," a man's voice chuckled, and they whirled around to see four or five men approaching them, appearing rather hostile.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded, but the man only shrugged.

"Just a hired man, is all," he informed them. "No need for names, is there? But we've been told this young woman is trouble, and we take care of trouble," he added, glancing at Reli who glared right back. Obi-Wan moved slightly in front of her, hand hovering towards his saber. The men immediately drew their own weapons, and Reli did a quick count – one vibrosword, two blasters, and a pipe-like object.

"I suggest you don't cause any further trouble," the Padawan told them dryly. "I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully."

"That's not in our job description," the leader said with a grin, before lunging towards Reli. Obi-Wan's saber flashed into action, and the man staggered back, his arm injured.

"I warned you."

"A Jedi?" the man asked incredulously, before his eyes hardened. "All right, have at 'em, boys!"

"Great," Reli muttered, as the rest of the men headed towards them. Against her better judgment, she drew out her shoto and aimed it at the man closest to her, relishing the feel of the weapon in her hand, an extension of her very being. The man foolishly aimed his blaster at her, and she easily deflected it before dropping the man to the ground. Whirling around, white light flashed before her eyes as she hit a second, while Obi-Wan was occupied with the rest.

The battle was finished in moments, and Reli quickly shoved her shoto back to her sleeve, breasts heaving from excitement and exertion. Obi-Wan looked as calm as ever, replacing his lightsaber deliberately before looking back at the men, none of whom had been killed.

"Now, I think we've dealt with this rather successfully, don't you?" he asked the leader, before walking away with quick strides. Reli lingered a moment longer to imprint the men's faces into her memory before rushing after the Padawan, her robes twisting around her body as she moved to catch up to him.

* * *

Ah, I love the throne gown, and had to have it somewhere! I double- and triple-checked all background info and everything, so PLEASE don't tell me anything is screwed up! Please review!


	4. Confrontation

Summary; Warning; Dislaimer: See First Chapter.

Finally, an update! I've had a lot of trouble lately, especially with my computer, but I apologize. Moving along with the plot, stretching the time out some, and inserting some characters from the SW world - Garen, Yaddle, and Siri (next chapter) are all canon characters. Go to Woookiepedia and look 'em up if you're curious. I'm also straightening some mistakes out as I go, but nothing very major. Just me being picky.

We're up to Qui-Gon and Anakin being in the Council, where Yoda and Mace test Anakin, by the way. This chapter is a little longer than usual.

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"You were _attacked_?" Qui-Gon repeated in credulously, and Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin was sleeping in the other room, leaving the two Jedi to discuss the issue at hand that night. "And where is the young woman?" the Master asked, and his Padawan looked a bit embarrassed. 

"She refused to come to the Council with me," he admitted. "I escorted her back to the Queen's quarters, and made her promise not to leave them for any reason."

"Good advice, my Padawan," the man agreed, nodding as if to himself. "So, Palpatine is under suspicion," he mused, chin in hand. "Hm…this is getting very sticky, my young pupil. And then this attack…for what reason would they attack a handmaiden of the Queen? You are certain you were not the target?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan assured him. "They said that the young woman is trouble, and they were sent to take care of her," he repeated, and Qui-Gon made a noise in his throat, thinking. "Perhaps as a warning to the Queen?" Obi-Wan suggested, but Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I doubt it," he replied. "If they were sent to deliver such a message, there are other ways to send it. But to attack a handmaiden, especially once you revealed your lightsaber…I would say there were powerful incentives for a successful murder," Qui-Gon decided. "Someone in power, perhaps. But without proof, there are many enemies of the Queen that might have a handmaiden killed."

"Reli does not trust Palpatine," Obi-Wan added. "And doesn't think the Queen is experienced enough for this crisis. She also said she had the feeling she wasn't where she was supposed to be."

"Did she now?" the Master asked curiously. "Yet she is weak in the Force – not to have been chosen for training."

"Excuse me, my Master, but neither was I," the young man offered. "After all, I was taken from the Temple because no Master thought I was able to be trained properly."

"Good point," Qui-Gon admitted with a wry grin. "It _is_ possible her power has grown, but not enough to be a threat – certainly not one to warrant a murder. If she was, I would have sensed her strength immediately, no matter what the circumstances."

"What should we do now, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "Do we go to the Council?"

"Not yet," the man told him, shaking his head briefly. "I have enough trouble with the Council over Anakin." He missed a frown cross his Padawan's face, and continued calmly. "And to insinuate that someone is trying to send such a message to the Queen is to accuse any of the opposing Senators of this. And if it _does_ have something to do with the young woman herself…Obi-Wan, is there something you're not telling me?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly, catching the pupil off-guard.

"What, Master?"

"How did she defend herself?" Qui-Gon pressed. "You told me she fought several of the attackers. With what?"

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, and then described Reli's makeshift lightsaber to his master. After a moment, the Jedi surprised his Padawan by bursting into laughter, completely amazed.

"I see. She is a very talented young woman, then," the Jedi chuckled, and eyed his Padawan. "Very well. Obi-Wan, I want you to keep an eye on her while we're in Coruscant. See if anyone else will reveal themselves. I'll discuss this with the Council tomorrow."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan agreed, bowing slightly as he retreated into his room.

* * *

Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling hours later, unable to find sleep. Meditation hadn't helped either, and the Padawan felt himself growing frustrated and tired. Closing his eyes once more, he took a deep breath and reached out with the Force. He felt the boy sleeping in another room, while his Master was either meditating or asleep as well – it was hard to tell sometimes.

Sitting upright, Obi-Wan shook himself when the fight returned to the front of his mind, and took another deep breath, this one of exasperation.

"_Why does she affect me so strongly?"_ he asked himself, rubbing his hand over his face with a yawn. _"I am of the Jedi Order – it is forbidden to have emotions like these. And yet…it feels natural to be with her."_

Frowning at his thoughts, the Padawan got to his feet and paced the small room briefly before lowering himself to the floor, legs crossed in the customary meditation stance.

"_If I can't sleep, I can at least relax,"_ he reasoned, sinking into a trance.

* * *

Reli shot awake with a gasp, sitting bolt-upright in bed and sucking air into her legs. Sweat shone on her face, and her hair clung damply to her neck. Glancing at the bed next to her, she sighed in relief when she saw Rabé was still peacefully asleep. Letting her feet touch the ground, Reli wrapped a robe about her and stood up, moving to the window and shifting the curtain aside just enough to see out. 

The sight took her breath away for the second time that morning. The awe-inspiring image of a sunrise in Coruscant was almost legendary, and the silhouette of the Jedi Temple seemed to glow with an inner power as the sun's rays framed it. Watching it, Reli became unaware of anything else as the sky seemed to catch fire, shining so fiercely she was forced to shut her eyes for a moment. When it passed, she leaned against the window with a sigh of pleasure, wishing she could always experience such joy.

Unbidden, the Jedi code flashed into her mind, and warnings against longing and love pressed themselves into her skull, almost as if they were trying to wrap themselves around her head and catch her thoughts like a net. Shaking her head, Reli pressed her palm to her forehead and closed her eyes with a sigh, leaning away from the window and standing still for what felt like a long time.

Finally, she moved away, the dream that had frightened her so becoming a clear and vivid image all-too quickly.

"_I don't want it,"_ she thought desperately, trying to dispel the images from her mind. _"It's not real…it's too much."_

Knowing she would be unable to fall asleep, Reli allowed herself to sit on the floor beside her bed and meditate, one of the few habits she had kept from her days as a youngling in the Temple.

* * *

"Did you not sleep well, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked with faint amusement. The young man strode into the main room grumpily, hand to his head and sighing before briefly glaring at his Master. 

"No, I did not," he said through clenched teeth. "First I could not sleep, then my meditations were interrupted at dawn by something."

"Something?" the Master repeated quickly, at once on the alert. "What do you mean, by something?"

"That's just it – I don't know!" Obi-Wan said in aggravation, taking a seat and reaching for something to drink. "It was like a pounding in my head, only sharper…it was something in the Force."

"Hmm…"

"What?" the Padawan demanded, knowing when his Master wasn't telling him something. "What are you thinking, Master?"

"Just that it's rather unusual, isn't it?" Qui-Gon prodded. "What emotions did that pounding carry with it, Obi-Wan? Think – if it was indeed through the Force, it must have had something with it."

"Pain," the young man replied, after spending several minutes in silence thinking. "But not as if it was wounded…pain in the heart. And fright – a great deal of fright," he added, watching his Master carefully. "What could it mean?"

"I don't know," he replied, and abruptly switched gears. "I'll be at the Council for most of the day – Anakin will be with me. I'll tell someone at the Temple to expect you eventually."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, perplexed.

"I'm sure Reli hasn't seen the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Qui-Gon said with a grin. "Perhaps one day while we're here, you can show her."

"How long do you think we'll be here, Master?" the Padawan asked in surprise, and Qui-Gon shrugged.

"Possibly a week, maybe longer," he told his Padawan. "The Council needs time to discuss this new threat, as well as Anakin. And now, with this matter at hand and the Senate debates…it may go on even longer."

"But our job was merely to escort Her Majesty to Coruscant," Obi-Wan protested. "Not stay throughout the discussions."

"Who knows what fruit the Senate may bear?" the Master asked calmly. "Everything will happen in its own time, my Padawan. Practice patience. And tourism."

* * *

"Reli, there seems to be someone here for you," a guard announced not long after she had risen. The Queen, along with the handmaidens and Panaka, had already departed for the day's Senate hearing, leaving the young woman to have the apartments to herself, something she had looked forward to. 

"What?" she asked in surprise, looking up from a statue she had been inspecting. She wore the throne gown once more, her hood drawn back since there was no need for it.

"He requested to see you," the man continued patiently. It was obvious he thought it was a waste of time delivering messages to the handmaiden, though, and she reluctantly moved towards him. "If you'll be so kind?" he hinted, gesturing for her to go into the main room. Not bothering with her hood, Reli shot a glare at the man before stepping past him, having already decided who her visitor must be.

To her surprise, it was a stranger wearing robes of green and black, their face partially hidden and their gender disguised by the outfit.

"You wished to see me?" Reli asked warily, her hands already resting inside her sleeves.

"Yes. You are a former pupil of the Jedi, are you not?" the person asked. The voice was low, harsh, but not that unpleasant, and chills ran down the handmaiden's spine for apparently no reason.

"It is customary for a visitor to introduce themselves," she said haughtily, wrapping her lessons of court and nobility around her like a shield.

"It is customary for a handmaiden to be subservient to their betters," the visitor replied, and Reli narrowed her eyes. The guard in the room shifted slightly, but seemed to anticipate no immediate threat.

"State your name and business, or leave," Reli demanded. "I do not have the patience for cryptic messengers."

"My business is with the former pupil of the Jedi," the stranger repeated. "One who is weak in the Force itself, yet channels it in her subconscious."

"Speak plainly."

"Foretelling is a thing of myths and legends," the person informed her. "However, Jedi are able to use the Force to become extra-sensitive to their surroundings, and predict, if you will, the outcome of certain events."

"What has this to do with me?" Reli persisted. She suddenly grew very cold and felt very small, fear gnawing at her insides like a parasitic worm.

"Physical strength in the Force means nothing when it comes to mental abilities," the person continued. "You have strange dreams, Reli Taviran – I know it. There is no use in denying it. And they will come to pass, rest assured of that. How is it you were able to discover Qui-Gon's destination on Tatooine, if you were asleep outside?"

Reli gasped at this sudden show of personal knowledge, and a violent terror swept through her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Get out," she ordered, her jaw set to keep herself from trembling. "Remove yourself from the Queen's chambers this instant, or you will pay."

The stranger merely laughed quietly, as if knowing something that Reli was ignorant of.

"You will regret this," they promised. The two figures remained locked together with their gazes for a long moment, and Reli grew aware of sweat trickling down the back of her neck. She shrieked when she was suddenly blinded by the Force, her senses completely cut off from her, and sank to the ground, her body shaking violently.

* * *

Hearing a yell from the direction he was headed, Obi-Wan quickened his steps, and broke out into a fast jog when he heard a second shout, followed by blaster fire. Gripping his lightsaber, he raced down the hall and was surprised when the door to the Queen's apartments opened without hesitation or identification. Rushing in, the Padawan froze when he saw Reli on the ground crying, and a guard looking incredibly disgruntled, his weapon having obviously been fired. 

"What happened?" he demanded, striding in and looking around. There were several carbon scoring marks on the wall a few inches away from the door, but no other signs of a fight.

"I'm not sure, sir," the guard replied, recognizing the Padawan. "Some stranger came in, asking to speak to the handmaiden. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but the handmaiden suddenly yelled and fell back. The person moved forward, and I ordered them back. When they didn't, I fired. But the person suddenly seemed to disappear, and I hit the wall instead."

"What were they wearing?" Obi-Wan pressed, crouching next to a trembling Reli.

"Green and black robes, sir. I've never seen them before," the man told him. "I could identify the robes, but not the person. Their outfit and hood hid all identifying marks."

"Are you all right, Reli?" Obi-Wan asked gently, turning his attention to the distressed young woman. She only continued to shake as if in a seizure, and he put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Reli?" he repeated, and stared at her. Using the Force, he prodded slightly towards her, and realized that she had somehow been shielded from her senses.

"What's the matter with her, sir?" the guard asked, standing a few feet away. "I've never seen any of them lose control like that."

"I'm taking her to the Temple," the Padawan said grimly, pulling her to her feet. "Do not tell anyone this, understand? The Queen is not in danger."

"If you say so, sir," the guard agreed, deciding to let the Jedi deal with it. Glancing at Reli, he frowned slightly and gestured to her. "I think she's trying to talk, sir."

"Reli, it's Obi-Wan," he began, before realizing how futile that was. Thinking, he took her hand and put it to his Padawan braid, letting her trace it. He saw her visibly relax in a moment, and sighed with relief when it was obvious she recognized him. Taking her gently, he strode from the chambers in determination, guiding the young woman with him.

* * *

The Padawan hailed transportation to the Temple, feeling it easier than trying to maneuver the streets of Coruscant, and led Reli up the Temple steps carefully, not wanting to cause any further injury. He was met by several younglings who were playing just outside the main gates. 

"Obi-Wan!" an elder boy greeted him, before realizing something was wrong.

"Fetch a Healer, quickly!" Obi-Wan ordered, hand firmly around Reli's waist. She had fallen perfectly silent, trusting in the Jedi's guidance, something which unsettled Obi-Wan a bit.

"Of course," another nodded, and two sprinted off in the direction of the training areas.

"What happened, Obi-Wan?" the first boy asked, falling into step beside him and reaching out to touch the young woman's arm before the other Padawan shook his head in warning.

"I'm not sure," the young man replied shortly. "Is Master Yaddle here, Garen?"

"Not sure – why?" he asked. "Master Rhara is, though."

"Master Yaddle is proficient in Healing," Obi-Wan said in exasperation, entering the Temple and being met a youngling.

"Master Yaddle requested to see you and the patient," the child repeated, before running off in embarrassment.

"Looks like luck's with you, Obi-Wan," Garen Muln said in amusement. "Want some help?"

"I'm all right. If you see Master Qui-Gon, tell him I'm here," the Padawan instructed, and his friend grinned.

"Sure thing. Good luck," he called, jogging back to his training while Obi-Wan guided Reli to the chambers Master Yaddle usually occupied. They arrived in a few minutes, and the Jedi Master who served on the Jedi Council remained sitting as he approached.

"An interesting you have to tell, I see," she commented, gesturing for him to come forward. "Shielded from the Force, she has been?"

"She is Force-sensitive, Master Yaddle," Obi-Wan began quickly. "Her senses are blocked, however. All of them."

"See that for myself, I can," the Master said dryly, and leaned forward to place a hand on either side of Reli's head. The young woman jumped and tried to run, but Obi-Wan held her firm while the Master concentrated on the healing. The Master was the same species as Yoda, and had mastered countless obscure Jedi teachings while serving as head of the Librarian's Assembly, and he was confident she would be able to heal Reli. If not, no one could.

"Is she all right?" he asked anxiously several minutes later, when the Master suddenly released Reli. Yaddle remained silent as Reli gasped for air, as if she had been drowning, and whirled around with wide eyes to see Obi-Wan peering at her.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried, burying her face in his robes without a moment's hesitation. "I knew you…I was scared…they…"

"It's all right," he assured, patting her on the back a bit awkwardly, and noticed the Master looking bemused. "Um…this is Master Yaddle, of the Jedi Council," he continued, and Reli turned away from the Padawan in abrupt embarrassment.

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Yaddle. I am Reli Taviran," she introduced herself, bowing deeply.

"Premonitions you have," the Master said suddenly, and Reli jerked upright, her face pale.

"Master?" Obi-Wan started, but fell silent when he was waved at impatiently. Yaddle leaned forward closer to Reli, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the worried young woman.

"Intelligent, Force-sensitive – empathetic," Yaddle added quietly. "Attuned to the Force, you are. Untrained and untried, but there is potential."

"Master Yaddle, I was rejected for a Padawan on Almas," Reli stammered, obviously troubled. "I can't be trained anymore."

"Said nothing about training now, I did," the Master corrected her smugly, sitting back in satisfaction. "Right I am – know that you do."

"But –"

"Something dark, you see," Yaddle said quietly, and Reli's mouth snapped shut. "Not to be known – know you do."

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Waterfalls

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to my three reviewers. And elven-cat2, I appreciate your comments a lot! I'm doing my best...(feels pressure) Argh. Hope this chapter suits everyone. Again, everyone except Reli is in the canon universe.

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

The pair left the room in silence several minutes later. Master Yaddle had refused to explain her statements, and Reli appeared too worried about something to speak much about anything. She had explained what had happened at the apartment, with Obi-Wan adding his part, and Master Yaddle had promised to speak of it to the Council before dismissing them.

"Are you all right now?" Obi-Wan asked, as they headed towards the street.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Reli said, obviously still embarrassed about her outburst in the chambers. "It was lucky you were around, or who knows what might have happened."

"It was the Force," he said calmly, and looked up in surprise when someone called his name. Reli stopped as he turned around, and saw a blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman rushing after them, a purple lightsaber still extended. It was evident she had come from training, and an awkward-looking Garen Muln followed her.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan," he muttered, as they reached the pair.

"Obi-Wan! Why didn't you come to see – hello," the young woman said flatly, stopping mid-sentence upon noticing Reli.

"Ah, we weren't introduced upon your arrival earlier. I'm Garen Muln," the Padawan said with a smile, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm glad to see you looking so much better."

"Thank you," Reli said, looking strangely at the other two Padawans present.

"This is Siri Tachi," Obi-Wan introduced her quickly, looking embarrassed in his turn. "We all trained together as younglings."

"Pleased to meet you," Reli smiled, offering her hand to the Padawan. She waited a moment before drawing it back when it was obvious the other wasn't going to take it.

"How do you know Obi-Wan?" Siri asked suddenly, looking suspiciously at Reli.

"I met him and Master Qui-Gon on Naboo," Reli said calmly, slipping into her 'handmaiden' state of attitude.

"You're a handmaiden!" Garen guessed with a grin. "I thought your dress looked like it was from Naboo."

"You must be quite good at combat then," Siri commented, calmly appraising the handmaiden. "I'm sure it would be unkind of me to suggest a demonstration of your skills."

"And why would it be unkind?" Reli replied politely. "I was unaware the skills of a handmaiden were so widely praised." It was clear to Reli that Siri was jealous of her for some reason, and she was sure it had something to do with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's Padawan looked like he wanted to interrupt but wasn't able to, while the other young man appeared to be stifling laughter.

"You've never fought a Jedi before," the female Padawan said simply. Reli allowed her lips to curve into a serene smile, and inclined her head.

"Correct. I have never faced a Master in combat," she agreed. "However, I would be obliged if you could show me something. I'm sure I would be able to benefit from a sparring match with a Padawan."

"It would be my pleasure to accommodate you," Siri replied with a cold smile. "The training grounds are this way – follow me."

"There's no need – I have to –" Obi-Wan called after them, but his protests were in vain.

"Ah, come on, Obi-Wan, the young lady looks like she can hold her own against Siri," Garen assured him, clapping him on the back and following the two young women. "Let's go, or we'll miss it!"

* * *

"Would you like to change into a sparring outfit?" Siri asked, gesturing the robes the Padawans used for training.

"No, thank you. I'm more than comfortable in this," Reli told her. "We are trained to fight in every situation, and that includes formal occasions."

"Most interesting," Siri replied shortly, activating her lightsaber. "Do you need a vibroblade? I would offer you a training saber, but it's unwise for an untrained person to handle one, even if they're not as lethal as a regular lightsaber," she added, but Reli shook her head.

"Again, no thank you. I have my own equipment," she assured her opponent, resting her hands inside her sleeve. "You may attack when ready, Siri Tachi. I am prepared."

"I'll try not to injure you," Siri promised, before shooting towards Reli with all the speed of a Jedi. Reli reacted instantly, easily moving back as her robes swirled around her in a cloud of gold, and Obi-Wan realized their outfits weren't just made to blend into the background, but serve as a blinding tool if necessary in a fight. The handmaiden still didn't draw a weapon as Siri advanced, watching the young woman warily. She moved forward again, and Reli once more danced out of her reach.

"She's had Jedi training, hasn't she," Garen muttered under his breath to Obi-Wan, who nodded slightly. "I thought so. Siri's in for a surprise."

At the third attack, silver flashed in the air between her and the purple blade, and Siri froze when she realized her lightsaber had been blocked by a silver lightsaber. A shoto, but a Jedi weapon nonetheless. Irritated at feeling foolish, and not wanting to look ridiculous in front of Obi-Wan, Siri met the handmaiden's calm stare with a glare and pushed forward. Reli shoved the Padawan back with her shoto, and leaped backward, landing lightly on her feet as her robes settled about her.

"Very impressive, Siri. Your Master must be very powerful, for a Padawan to have such force," Reli commented, having enjoyed the look of disbelief on Siri's face when she realized Reli had a saber. Reli recognized the determination on the Padawan's face, however, and had no desire to begin the all-out session that Siri's expression promised. "However, I have much to do, and am grateful for this opportunity to –"

"Enough," Siri interrupted her. "Are you trying to trick me, not telling me about Jedi training?"

"I was never a Padawan," Reli replied calmly, but the Padawan ignored her.

"You have built a shoto – we shall see if it is merely for show," Siri argued, wielding her lightsaber. Reli sighed in her mind and readied for the attack, blocking it with the skill of both her youngling and handmaiden training and twirling around.

"I do not wish to fight," the handmaiden informed her. "I have many things to see to. I apologize if you think I have wronged you, and for ending this session so soon, but I hope we will have another opportunity to teach one another," she continued, stepping outside of the training circle that marked the space the combatants were allowed to attack each other. Outside, Reli should have been left alone by Siri, but Obi-Wan and Garen jerked forward when the angry blond shot forward. There was no need to worry, however, as Reli deflected the hit with lightening speed and knocked the Padawan off her feet.

Looking down at her, Reli sighed – this time out-loud – and shook her head.

"I hope your Master knows how impulsive you are," she said quietly, returning her shoto to her sleeve and offering her hand to help the young woman up. Siri ignored her offer and pushed herself to her feet.

"Impressive, Reli," Garen complimented her. "Handmaidens must train often."

"Almost as tough any Jedi," Reli laughed. "I'm sorry, but I do have a lot to get done. I hope we can see each other again before I leave Coruscant. It's a pleasure to have met both of you," she added, glancing at Siri before striding from the room, appearing just as composed as she had been when she entered the room.

"A very scary young lady indeed," Garen commented, shaking his head. "You're lucky to get off without any injuries, Siri, attacking her like that. A handmaiden's instinct is to kill any aggressor, or so I've heard."

"Are you all right, Siri?" Obi-Wan asked, but the young woman shrugged. "

Just my pride is wounded. I'll have to train more," she added with a smile, which was obviously for Obi-Wan's benefit as she eyed the retreating figure. "I hope you can stay with us a while longer."

"Sorry, but I have orders from Master," Obi-Wan apologized, shaking his friends' hands. "I'll be back soon. Until then."

"Bye!" Garen called, as the Padawan raced after Reli.

* * *

"She obviously is jealous," Reli commented. Her comment broke a silence that had stretched out for almost fifteen minutes, and the pair had wandered the streets of Coruscant during that time. Obi-Wan looked at her, startled, and she smiled calmly.

"Jealous? Of what? That you're a handmaiden?" he asked, but it was obvious from his eyes that he knew what Reli was talking about.

"I'm sorry I fought her," the handmaiden told him. "I should have refused. She probably would have insisted, though."

"Shouldn't we be heading to the apartments?" Obi-Wan suggested, but she shook her head.

"I'd rather remain in the streets and clear my head," she said. "We can go back later. Unless you need to do something," she added, eyeing him sideways from beneath her hood, which she had pulled up.

"No, nothing," he shrugged, and she nodded.

"All right, then."

"I have a question," he began, after a pause.

"Yes?"

"When you weren't chosen by a Master, why weren't you placed in the Jedi Service Corps?" he asked, and she shrugged with a grin.

"I told you – Saché is my cousin, and she offered to take me instead of letting me be placed in the Exploration Corps," Reli said. "Almas wasn't very big, and it wasn't a big deal to let me go to Naboo instead. I'm glad I was. It was an interesting opportunity. I was able to build my shoto, after all."

"I see."

"I guess I just wasn't meant to be associated with the Jedi anymore," she sighed, and he glanced at her.

"If you hadn't had become a handmaiden, you wouldn't have been on Naboo," he commented, and she laughed.

"True. And if I hadn't, I wouldn't have had to put up with a certain Padawan," she said pointedly, and he winced with a grin.

"Good point," he admitted. They continued walking in silence for a few more minutes before Reli rolled her shoulders with a sigh. "What's the matter?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I wonder what the Council is doing," she told him in embarrassment. "What with the Trade Federation and Naboo, I was hoping they would step in sooner."

"Well, Master and I were sent for negotiations," he told her. "They were short, at least."

"I'll say," she chuckled. "The shortest I've ever heard of, especially with Jedi involved. We were shocked when we heard about the attack."

"It just kind of happened," he said defensively. Reli only laughed at him lightly before shaking her head in amusement. "I can't predict what the Council will say about what's happened today," he said, abruptly changing the subject. "But I'm sure Master will say it isn't safe for you to be alone at all."

"I'm a handmaiden – I have my duties, or else I'd leave," she said, surprised by his tone.

"If you weren't a handmaiden – what would you do?" he asked, and she blinked rapidly, trying to think.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was hoping once I left my position as handmaiden when Amidala left, I could procure a position somewhere else in the palace. A bodyguard, maybe. Former Queens usually find positions for their handmaidens once they step down, or so Saché told me."

"Well, if I can think of anything, I'll let you know," Obi-Wan chuckled. "What if you worked with Jedi?"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, you've had some training in the Force after all – I'm sure you could find a Jedi who would be willing to work with you, even if you can't be trained," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Master wishes to train the boy, and it's irregular for a Master to have more than one Padawan at a time."

"You're going to go through the trials?" Reli's face was one of alarm, and he shook his head.

"It's for the Council to decide," he assured her.

"I see," she mused, turning away again.

* * *

"Amidala has called for a vote of no confidence in the Chancellor!" Reli fumed two mornings later. Obi-Wan was slightly amused at her seeing in this temper, but his amusement quickly faded at this news.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Palpatine convinced her it was the only way, the manipulating old man," the handmaiden growled. "This will throw away everything she was trying to accomplish!"

"I'm sure Palpatine knows what he's doing," Obi-Wan assured her, but she ignored him.

"I'm sure he does," she muttered. "I shouldn't even be telling you these things," she said suddenly. "If it gets out – I'll be –"

"No one will know," he told her calmly. "The Council will discover it soon enough, I'm sure."

"I fear we will be returning to Naboo shortly," Reli confided to the Padawan. "The Queen believes that is the only course of action available to her at this point and time."

Obi-Wan remained silent at this news, but a slight frown creased his brow. The day before, the Council had announced their decision concerning Anakin, and his Master was likely to get them into even more trouble if his words were any indication. Obi-Wan was aware he felt jealous of his Master's apparent ease at the idea of leaving Obi-Wan to himself, but another feeling had begun to gnaw at the back of his mind, concerning Reli. The Padawan hadn't been aware he could feel fright like that before he saw her on the floor, completely helpless – and such rage had welled up within him towards the person who had done it.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?" Reli asked, glancing up at the young man beside her.

"Would you like to go see the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" he asked suddenly. "I believe Master suggested it when we arrived, and we still haven't gotten around to it.

"Really?" she laughed, and nodded in agreement. "I've heard of its beauty – I would love to," she agreed.

"All right then," the Padawan replied with a smile, offering his arm to her dramatically. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Reli said, laughing as she took his arm, shaking her head in amusement. "At least I can forget about politics for a little bit."

* * *

"It's even more beautiful than I thought possible," Reli breathed, looking around the room in amazement. The area they were in was mostly empty, and several Jedi sent nods or smiles their way, recognizing Obi-Wan. Reli barely noticed though, in her awe of the gigantic area. "I've never seen anything like this – the waterfalls on Naboo look plain in comparison," she whispered, feeling it was almost inappropriate to speak normally.

"Not many people are allowed to see it – among other things, it's used for Jedi recovery, due to its calming effects," Obi-Wan told her, also keeping his voice low. "But it's so large, that there are some areas that are relatively empty, like this one. Jedi can't be everywhere at once," he added with a small laugh. "After the Jedi Civil War, its waters were allowed to fall silent for a time in reverence to the Jedi who had died or fallen to the dark side," he continued, as Reli moved to inspect some flora specimens.

"It must be amazing at nighttime," she said thoughtfully, and then glanced at him. "The Jedi Civil War? Wasn't that when Revan and Malak led a Sith fleet against the Republic?"

"You definitely remember history well," he commented with a nod, and she grinned.

"I find one can learn many things from the past," she told him, then resumed her inspection of the flowers. "These are so beautiful," she added softly, more to herself, but Obi-Wan heard the comment and smiled to himself.

"_You're far more beautiful than some plant,"_ he thought. His eyes widened in the next second when he realized that the thought had crossed his mind, and shook his head to clear it. _"I am a Jedi! It is forbidden to have such feelings."_

"Is something wrong?" Reli asked, seeing a strange look on the Padawan's face as she turned to ask him about a plant. "You're not ill?" she checked, but he shook his head.

"I'm all right," he said, taking a seat on a bench nearby.

"If it's all right – I'd like to spend the day here," Reli suggested, a little embarrassed. "I've never seen so many flora in one place – would it be all right?" she asked anxiously, and he nodded, grinning.

"Of course," he replied. "I don't mind." Reli's face lit up at this, the worries of politics and her strange dreams fading amidst the beauty surrounding them and in the presence of the Padawan, and she returned to the flowers without another word. Obi-Wan was strangely pleased at seeing her smile so, and shrugged off the thought again.

* * *

Ah...you'll see what I'm trying for in the next chapter, hopefully. Please review!


	6. Farewell

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ah, I have returned! Again! A character from Knights of the Old Republic II (the video game) is brought in. I love the guy, so he's staying! Forgive me...it won't affect the movie-verse. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this installment! Yep, last one. Not exactly sure when the next will start time-wise, but I have an idea. It'll be a while, so I'm not making any promises for quick updates. I apologize for the ending, it's a little off, but I couldn't think of a better one. I may go back and update. Ah well. Hope you all enjoyed this story!

Please review.

* * *

The pair spent the entire day amidst the flowers and fountains trickling down the walls, Reli absorbed in her admiration of the specimens while Obi-Wan was content to merely sit and relax, occasionally engaging in conversation with Reli or another Jedi or Padawan who happened to pass by. As the sun set, Reli paused to gaze as the lights in the room changed with the setting of the sun, blazing a fierce red briefly before fading to other shades. With the moon fully risen, the room appeared silver and almost transparent, and she sat down, breathless.

"That was…" she began, and shook her head. Her hood was back, and her hair flowed down her back loosely, some in her eyes as usual. "Obi-Wan, thank you so much," she said. "That was the most beautiful thing I'll ever see in my life, I know it."

"I'm glad you liked it so much," he replied, honestly impressed as well, despite having seen it before. "Reli…" He paused, unsure what to say or how to say it, but knew it was either going to be said by him or Qui-Gon in the end.

"What's the matter?" Reli asked, just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"When the Queen returns to Naboo – there will be fighting," he said quietly. "I don't want you to return."

"I have to!" she exclaimed, surprised by the Padawan's sudden words. "You know that!"

"I'm sure you can think of an excuse," he insisted. "And I'm sure I'll be with Master somewhere, but I can find someone to keep an eye on you, to make sure nothing happens. But I don't want you in danger on Naboo when the fighting starts. We don't even know where the Sith that attacked us on Tatooine is."

"Obi-Wan, I can't," Reli told him. "It's my duty to protect the Queen, at the cost of my own life. You know that as well I do."

"Whatever that thing was that attacked you, if it follows you on Naboo, it –"

"Garen told me I could probably find you here," Qui-Gon said dryly, interrupting his Padawan. Reli jumped and whirled around, pulling her hood up to shelter her face, but the Padawan looked his Master in the eye and nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"You there!" the Jedi called, waving over an older Padawan that was passing. "Escort the young woman to her destination and make sure she arrives safely – she can direct you," he added, glancing at Reli. The handmaiden moved between the Master and pupil with swift steps and towards the exit, leaving the poor boy to chase after her in surprise.

"Master, I –"

"I suspected this would happen," Qui-Gon interrupted him, sitting down calmly. "Sit down, my Padawan. I can guess what you told her. She had to stay behind."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded, and the man sat for a moment, silent.

"It will be dangerous if whoever that was comes to Naboo, especially during such a critical time in the political view," the Master said thoughtfully. "Such use of the Force suggests it was a Sith, but for none of us to sense it's power…the Force can be bent around a person's destiny and change others."

"Which is why it can't be allowed on Naboo," Obi-Wan nodded, having already gone over this with his Master and wondering why they were talking about it once more.

"Search your feelings, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said suddenly. At seeing his Padawan's questioning gaze, he grinned a bit. "Feelings are complicated things, my Padawan," he added, but said nothing else for a long moment. "There is a fine line, a razor's edge of a difference, and I believe you are strong enough to walk it," his Master informed him.

"Master, what are you talking about?" the young man asked, perplexed, and watched as Qui-Gon rose.

"Never mind, Obi-Wan," he replied, patting the other's shoulder. "I'm sure Dex can help you find someone trustworthy to protect a handmaiden. Obi-Wan…we may not see either of them again for a long time," he added suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But something is going to happen on Naboo, the Force is telling me that much," Qui-Gon said. "Be sure there is nothing left unsaid before we leave."

* * *

"How can we possibly trust someone like this?" Obi-Wan demanded the next morning. He and his Master were at Dex's diner, meeting with someone who had been recommended as a bodyguard of sorts. "Look at what he's done!"

"Hey, at least I don't sneak around the truth," the man replied with a shrug, his brown hair hanging in his lighter-brown eyes.

"Master, we can't trust him!"

"Calm yourself, my Padawan," Qui-Gon said, eyeing the young man in question. "A pilot, smuggler, mercenary, soldier, and overall scoundrel. Those are the words you yourself used when asked what you do, correct?"

"Yep," he replied, crossing his arms behind his head. "Atton Rand, scoundrel extraordinaire. I heard through the rumor mill two Jedi were looking for someone willing to take on Sith or something like that, and I thought it sounded interesting."

"Not so much take on anyone," the Master corrected him. "But there is someone who needs protection in our absence from one who wields the Force, an unknown enemy. And she needs to be kept safe from herself."

"She?" Atton repeated warily.

"A handmaiden of the Queen of Naboo," Qui-Gon confirmed, with a brief nod. "Reli Taviran, Force-sensitive, trained as a youngling, and skilled in combat."

"I don't see why a handmaiden would need a bodyguard," Atton replied, obviously disliking the turn his hoped-for job had taken.

"You're resistant to Force techniques," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully, as Obi-Wan crossed his arms impatiently. "Methods that you've taught yourself, and that will prove useful against this enemy. I want you to teach her these, and keep her from harm until a Jedi comes to find her."

"What, like in hiding?" the man asked suspiciously. "I don't do things like this; you should know that if you know anything about me."

"Master, he's not the right one," Obi-Wan protested. "He'll only put everyone in more danger!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Atton interrupted, looking offended. "I would not!"

"You do realize we're unable to pay you," Qui-Gon mentioned casually. "At least, not until the Jedi Council has decided upon a course of action in regards to this threat. I am acting on my own initiative. And as such, a Jedi Master has very little money, certainly not enough to pay one with your skills."

"You want me to do this for _free_?" Atton asked incredulously, leaning forward in his seat and resting his hands on his knees in amazement. "You're not serious!"

"Quite serious, I can assure you," the Master replied, meeting the man's accusing gaze with a calm stare of his own. Obi-Wan shifted a bit, expecting the man to cause trouble of some kind, and blinked in surprise when Atton broke the long silence with a dry laugh.

"Jedi really are crazy," he said with a shake of his head. "You don't seriously expect me to risk my neck for some insane mission, do you?" He was met with silence from the two Jedi, and blinked. "No way!" he protested, getting to his feet. "No way!"

"No one is going to force you to do this," Qui-Gon said calmly, rising as well. "But I ask you to consider it."

"She's a handmaiden, isn't she?" Atton checked, and when the Master nodded, Obi-Wan could almost see the wheels turning in the man's head, calculations racing through his mind. "And under the Naboo government?" he added, obviously thinking hard. The Jedi Master nodded again, and he frowned in thought for several minutes before sighing. "Haven't got anything to lose, except my life, and that isn't worth all that much at the moment," Atton decided, shrugging. "I'll take the job. Consider me your man until you decide otherwise. Or until I'm dead."

"Good to know," Qui-Gon agreed, shaking the man's hand. "Obi-Wan will take you to Reli and introduce the two of you. If you could wait outside, we'll be with you in a moment." As Atton muttered something under his breath and stalked outside, the Master turned to the young man.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "I mean, the kind of man he is…"

"He'll do what he said he would. He's an honorable man, for everything else," Qui-Gon said firmly. "We are leaving with the Queen today for Naboo, Obi-Wan. The Council wishes us to go and investigate the suspicions of Sith involvement in this."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "They really do think that thing on Tatooine was a Sith?"

"Yes, unfortunately," the man said, with a sigh. "Although as to the question of what attacked Reli, a Sith it may be, but it makes no sense. Which is why she cannot return to Naboo, and must be guarded as a result."

"What do you think the Council will do?" the Padawan asked, and received a shrug in reply.

"Who knows? But we should be going, Obi-Wan. I'll meet you at the landing pad that we arrived here in two hours," Qui-Gon informed him, moving towards the door. "It looks like our friend is getting restless," he added with a wink, seeing Atton's arms crossed as the man paced back and forth in front of the diner, muttering to himself.

"Friend indeed," Obi-Wan repeated dryly, resigning himself to the facts.

* * *

"Pretty nice place the Queen's got here," Atton whistled, following Obi-Wan down the halls to the chambers. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I was you," the Padawan replied, as the doors slid open to admit them. He blinked in surprise when a guard approached him, looking amused. "What is it?"

"The handmaiden isn't here," the man informed him. "She left alone early this morning – the hangers, I believe. Or the docking bay."

"I see," Obi-Wan muttered, after a pause. "Thank you," he added quickly, striding from the room. Atton quickly followed him, looking a bit confused.

"So…can she do that?" he asked curiously, watching the other man. "Just walk off like that?"

"Yes, but she isn't supposed to," Obi-Wan told him stiffly. "Not with this thing around."

"Sounds like she's going to be a handful," Atton commented, with a groan. "Wonderful." He remained silent as they made their way to the hangers below, and let the Padawan take the lead as they entered the hanger assigned to the Queen's ship. Sure enough, Reli was just exiting the ship, stepping off the ramp, and she whirled around as they approached her, her shoto flashing in her hands.

"Oh, it's you, Obi-Wan," she sighed in obvious relief, returning her weapon to her sleeve, wearing the flame gown once again. "I wasn't sure what it was."

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked in concern, peering at her. She had never drawn her saber so openly, even when attacked, and it made him take a moment to observe their surroundings, seeing if there was a threat he had been missing.

"No, just a bit nervous after everything that's happened, I suppose," Reli admitted, and then noticed Atton. "Who's this?"

"Atton Rand," Obi-Wan began, but stopped when the man dragged him a few paces away.

"You didn't tell me she was a Jedi!" he hissed, obviously annoyed.

"She isn't," the Padawan replied. "She built a lightsaber on her own."

"That makes her a Jedi!" Atton insisted, before sighing. "I give up." He crossed his arms stubbornly as Obi-Wan returned to Reli, who was watching them suspiciously.

"And what's he doing here?" she asked, eyeing Obi-Wan. "The Queen is returning to Naboo today. And I have been released from her service, although no reason was given."

"We're going to Naboo as well, Master Qui-Gon and I," he told her. "And Master hired Atton to keep you safe while we were gone."

"_What_?" Reli exclaimed, frowning. "Ridiculous. I do _not_ need a babysitter, I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"What if that thing returns, and cuts you off again?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, catching her off-guard. "This man, Atton, has methods to block himself from Force techniques such as that. And he's a skilled combatant and pilot," he said grudgingly. "He's agreed to watch you."

Reli remained silent for a long moment before folding her arms across her chest in irritation. "I guess you make sense," she admitted. "But why do you have to go to Naboo?"

"The Sith may be there," he said shortly. "The Council wants Master and I to investigate it."

"I wish you wouldn't," she sighed, a shadow passing over her face.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, peering at her. Reli looked at him for a moment before beginning to say something, then abruptly interrupting herself.

"Nothing," she said. "I just have a feeling something is going to happen on Naboo."

"That's what Master said," he told her thoughtfully. "It makes me certain the Sith are involved in all of this, somehow."

"I guess I'll introduce myself, since no one else is going to," Atton said dryly, stepping forward and sticking his hand out. "Atton Rand, I hope the Jedi here told you what I'm doing here."

"Reli Taviran," she replied, shaking his hand briefly. "And yes, he did."

"Good, that makes things a lot simpler," Atton nodded.

"What were you doing here, anyway?" Obi-Wan asked, and Reli shrugged.

"I was checking up on the droids one last time," she told them. "It's quiet here, a good place to think about what I'm going to do now."

"Well, I've got a couple cargo shipments on hold," Atton began. "And since I have to watch you, you can just come along with me."

"You're planning on dragging me all around the galaxy?" Reli asked in disbelief, and eyed Obi-Wan in aggravation. "What have you gotten me into?"

"I don't know," he admitted, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. "We don't have much time before we have to leave Coruscant."

"I have some things to get together before then, so we may as well say our good-byes now," Reli said abruptly, her face changing for a minute before settling into the calm gaze of a handmaiden. "It's been an interesting time, Obi-Wan," she said, taking his hand briefly.

"It's been a pleasure," he replied, nodding his head with a smile. "And Master and I will bring you to the Council once we return from Naboo and find a way through this, I promise. Until then, we're trusting Atton to make sure nothing happens," he added, eying the man, who winked back.

"You should be going," Reli said, her tone even but a bit distant. "Until we see each other again, Obi-Wan."

"After Naboo," he promised, turning and striding out of the hanger without a second glance back. There was a long silence following him, his footsteps slowly echoing away, and Atton turned to see the handmaiden blink, her eyes shining suspiciously.

"You don't think he'll come back," he stated, glancing back towards the doors the Padawan had left.

"He will," Reli replied quietly. "Just not the same."

* * *

Looooong paragraphs, I know. Please review!


End file.
